Colonel Burton
Introduction Colonel Burton is the USA's hero unit. Apart from General Ironhand who has the Terminator, he serves under all other American generals. Overview A versatile commando, Colonel Burton has excelled in all types of combat and always makes sure to point it out. He is as good for ranged combat as for close combat, he can perform melee takedowns (Alexander, Granger and Ironside's variants) and plant remote or timed demo charges. He also remains stealthed when not attacking. He also can gain veterancy like other hero units (except Terminator) and will become the deadliest weapon ever at the third veterancy level. In Contra, Burton gained the ability to detect mines and demo traps. This made infiltration missions a lot less risky for him. He also gained the ability to swim, allowing him to strike from unexpected locations. Be warned that Burton's main weapon is far less effective against tanks and structures in Contra, therefore he must rely on his secondary attacks to take out these types of targets. Colonel Burton comes in different variants, according to the general who commands him: * General Alexis Alexander: Plants EMP charges instead of explosives, can mark an area for an Ion Tower strike. * General Malcolm "Ace" Granger: Can mark an area for a bomber strike. * General "Pinpoint" Townes: Uses a laser rifle, gets a more powerful one after Carbon Lasers upgrade is purchased. Plants more powerful energy bombs. * General Ironside: Does much more damage with his weapon, allowing him to challenge tanks just like in the original game. Assessment Pros: * Highly versatile hero unit. * Stealthed unless when attacking or planting demolition charges. * Can move across any terrain. * Can detect mines and traps. * Can stealthily kill enemy infantry with a knife; infantry killed in this manner won't trigger an alert. * Very tough for an infantry unit. * Fast for an infantry unit. * Effective against most ground units. * Powerful at heroic veterancy. * Remote and Timed Demo Charges are very powerful, and can heavily damage or destroy most buildings. Cons: * Vulnerable to anti-infantry units. * Vulnerable to toxins and radiation. * Helpless against aircraft. * Can be overwhelmed with massed units. * Vulnerable when planting demolition charges. Trivia * The Laser and Boss Colonel Burton's cameo is based upon the British actor Jason Statham. * The Air Force Colonel Burton's cameo is based upon Duke Nukem, from the video game license of the same name. * Originally, the Air Force Colonel Burton could call A-10 Thunderbolts to strike marked targets, this was deemed too overpowered and was eventually replaced by a specially made fighter jet. * Laser General's Colonel Burton used to have a lightsaber instead of a knife, which allowed him to instakill everything smaller than a Super unit, a Command Center or a Superweapon. It was removed in Contra 009 Final Patch 1 for obvious reasons. * The Super Weapons Colonel Burton's cameo is based upon Sam Fisher, from the Splinter Cell video game series. Gallery b_fighter.jpg|The strike fighter that can be called by Air Force Burton. It's designed for precision strikes and becomes stealthed when upgraded. Category:USA Arsenals Category:USA Infantry Category:Hero unit Category:Commando Units Category:Main characters Category:Amphibious Units